fat_manfandomcom-20200215-history
Fat Man
Fat Man is the main protagonist of Fat Man (series) and Fat Man: Zombie Barackalypse. Quote Appearance Fat Man is a vary large super hero hence his name. Weighing about 1,600 tuns. though he's not "as" big as his weight suggests. He wares a red super hero vest that can't fit over his huge belly revealing his belly button. The vest has a yellow McDonalds symbol in the front with a red cape. He also wares red short-shorts and brown shoes. He also wares a red super hero mask. Personality Fat Man is not the brightest bulb in the room. Though he has a sence of justus, although a silly one and always wins his battles as he sits on his enemys and squishes them to death. Show Fat Man Fat Man is the main character of the series. In the 1st episode he was seen fighting King Chunnono and defeating him. He then fought the members of the O.J.O.. The first being Barackaclaus and then Old Gregg, Justin Beaver, and Burger King. His fights with the last 3 seemed to have been by accident as in his fight with Old Gregg he was fishing in Black Lake, in his fight with Justin Beaver he was eating berries in Girly Voice Forest and in his fight with Burger King he was pigging out at Fat Fanny's Burger. After that, he finally fought The Evil Dr. Doji who was found out to be the one behind it all and beat him in an epic battle. Doji struck him again in the second-to-final-episode and evolved into Dojatron. By using the power of the cheese burger Fat man was able to evolve into Obese Man and took him down down for good. At the end, he turned back into fat man and live happily ever after. Or, at least that's what he thought… Fat Man: Zombie Barackalypse Fat man returns in the new series and met a new super hero: Captain Obvious. That was when a strange dinosaur like creature that called it's self the Jessasaurus Rex attacked New Fork City. He fought the beast and defeated it with his new super powers and new attacks like French-fry Knuckles. He soon realized that there was a new form of trouble on hand and that is targeted New Fork City just like Doji and the O.J.O.. After many assaults from numerous Mutants, he found out that the one responsible for all of this was a strange humanoid like creature that gone by the name of Broccoli Man. He fought Broccoli Man and his hand picked men, Tax Man and Albert Bob and lost to the 3 of them. He than locked locked away in a dungeon but was then saved by Wo-Man's pet Squirrels and was rushed back to New Fork City by Captain Obvious. By that time The Controller was activated and Walking Debt haunted the city. Fat Man fought Broccoli Man and Albert Bob whom in witch mutated into Spider Braccoli and ScorpaBob. He was finally able to defeat them at the end. Fat Man: Final Takedown Theme Song FAT MAN!!! Ne neh neh neh neh neh neh neh, FAT MAN!!! Ne neh neh neh neh neh neh neh, soaring thew the air with butt on fiiiiire, eating happy meals cause that's his only desiiiiire!!, FAT MAN!!! Ne neh neh neh neh neh neh neh, FAT MAN!!! Ne neh neh neh neh neh neh neh, when your in trubble you know who to call, FAT MAN'S HERE ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL! oh, his weights unreal but you just gotta deal, when ever he sits on you. FAT MAN!!! Ne neh neh neh neh neh neh neh, FAT MAN!!! Ne neh neh neh neh neh neh neh, FAT MAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! "FAT MAN"!!!! "Oh YA"!!!! Category:Heroes of season 1 Category:Heroes of season 2 Category:Heroes Of Season 3 Category:Heroes Category:Characters